ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/My Current Situation
Hello! I'm here to tell you of my current situation regarding BTFF. So far I have missed 2 episode of Alien of the Week and tomorrow I will have missed already 3. I have realised that I don't want to continue the series. While it was a lot of fun to do at first, now I just can't bring myself to writing it. I'm not quite sure why, but it doesn't interest me anymore and it seems it doesn't interest anyone else either and just like the series, no one will probably read this blog. I guess in a way I'm doing this to get it off my chest. Back to AOTW, Season 6 is over. with 3 episodes done and 2 "Unavailable", it is over for now. But with that said, that doesn't mean I'll be slacking, even if that's what I've sort of have been doing. I mean I'm working and I'm also doing YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq_pgOPh3_ck-qOgCEtZ_dQ) but I've been doing nothing on here. On one hand, I don't want to really do anything on here anymore, because I've never really felt like my content was ever appreciated on here. Except for Ulti's appreciation towards UPOTU and well just Ahmad in general :P. On the other hand, I want to tell a story. Not yet sure what kind of a story, but a rather serious one. But let's be honest, I can't write and no one really cares what I make, so for a while I've considered moving to Wattpad ( and I mean a while), but I've had a bit of a tough time getting started with anything bigger. I have a few short stories, but that's all. Recently, I've gotten into the reboot. Seems interesting enough, though I doubt I will watch it much. If anything, I Want to make a Ben 10 series, a final sequel but I still doubt my abilities to do something like that. So what is the importance of this blog, you might ask. Well, the end result that I have reached is that I am leaving BTFF. Will I ever come back? it's possible but for now, I am officially leaving. If there is anything you want to tell me about just comment on my videos, but for a more private conversation, you can e-mail me at kevinemeralds@gmail.com With that said, I want to give a massive thank you to everyone that I've met on here, everyone I've talked to, had fun with, I even thank those who brought me down and made me feel bad because it still shaped me in a way. I've been on BTFF for over 6 years and while I haven't always been present, BTFF has been a part of me that I'm unable to leave behind. BTFF helped to turn me into the person I am today. Without it, my life would be very, very different. So thank you, BTFF for being there for me, every version of me. I will be hosting a small party over on HERE tomorrow July 17, 2018, at 10 AM (EST) aka 3 PM (GMT). Everybody is welcome. And that my friends is the end... or is it Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54